Crave for souls
by IronicIgnorance
Summary: First Fanfic,be nice please don't flame,also characters die and don't flame thinking i hate any of them


They say that the eyes are a window to a persons soul, a showcase of someones deepest fears and highest from looking into to someones eyes you can tell if they are a knight in shining armor to a demon in .... what if they have no soul,do the eyes simply remain in balance midway between all emotions or do they appear empty and dull.

The hooded figure pondered this thought, never having seen his own eyes, not knowing if he looked as scarred as the little girl who ran from him now,or if he simply looked dead truth is, that when a body is devoid of a soul, it becomes greedy and eyes become hollow pits of blackened flame determined to spread and control as many others as it can,because as we all know,misery loves company.....

He enjoyed this hopeful display of life, the very thing he was denied so early on. Now this scurrying,worrying human girl seemed to him, as a paticularly amusing insect to a child. In much the same manner he had "pulled off her wings" as it were, by simply denying her an exit and now intended to watch her try and escape with no real chances or means to do so.

And despite both of them knowing that she was doomed to one possible fate, she struggled on, running and screaming for help.  
Again he denied her the chance to live, cutting her off right as her hope that she would reach the end of this narrow alleyway spiked, he appeared in front of her, allowing her for just a second to share his how he reveled in it, washing over him like a cool rain and stopping the fire in his eyes from burning,if only for a few seconds.

As she ran back down the same darkened alley for what felt like the twentieth time, she fell and cut her knee and despite the small pool of blood,she smiled idley at the tiny,colourful,happy butterfly that she disturbed with her fall.A miniscule but incredably powerful jolt of joy shot through her, giving her hope and happiness that increased the fires tenfold. The hooded figures eyes began to smoke visably as unbridled,uncontrolable rage spewed forth from the depths of himself.

**************************************************

Ichigo opened his eyes to the sound of an alarm clock and an angry Kon screaming at him,he lazily grabbed the stuffed possesed lion and hurled him at the alarm clock.  
"Two annoying birds with one stone" he thought to himself as he dragged his slouching body up, sitting on the edge of his bed.  
Kon struggled his way out of the paper bin he was lodged in,the source of his annoyance becoming instantly visable, a powder pink bow stuck

firmly on his right ear.  
"Suits you Kon,you'd make another gay possesed lion very happy." his small chuckle cut off by Kon's violent retort"Fuck you dandelion,you're the on who looks like a bishie gigal..hhmmmpphhhrrr" stopping istantly as Ichigo's foot came down on his head and slammed it to the floor."Not this early."leaving the angrily screaming teddy to his own devices as he made his way downstairs.

Opening the door to almost complete silence,he looked around the empty room and noticed a still hot breakfast on the felt out of place but he couldn't put his finger on it,"AAAAIIIEEEEEE!" screamed his father as he leapt through the air ready to strike,bringing his leg around in a dramatic roundhouse saw this before he had reached the flourish of his attack and in one quick motion, Isshin Kurosaki was face down in a steaming hot breakfast.

"God damnit,why can't you get a life dad?!"he screamed "It's too damn early in the morning and you've tried that move before."  
His father grinned,scald marks on his face from the food,and in one swift motion, grabbed the bowl and threw it across the room at bowl shattered on his brow,splitting the skin from the force.  
"What about that one aaayyy?,your father always has an ace up his sleeeEEEEEEEEE.........."He would have finished his clever boast to his unconcious son but Karin's foot had already knocked him over the table,leaving a very pretty print on his face.

"Will you ever act your age! how many times do I have to beat you till you learn?!" she panted while Yuzu tended to the wound on Ichigo's head.  
He awoke minutes later to see his sister beating his father with her heel and the other stooped over him with a cloth and a bowl of he jumped to his feet "That was a cheap shot you old bastard!".  
"IT...owwww...worked..stop it!" retorted Isshin between the heel stomps of his daughter.

He checked his watch,he was late thanks to the antics of his father left the front door to the face of a crying girl, "Rukia?,what's wrong?".She said nothing,but simply pointed a trembling hand towards the alleyway behind the row of houses in front of him.  
Sprinting as fast as he could he got to the alley,turned the corner and was pinned to a wall by two police officers.

"Where do you think your going,that's a crime scene down around."

"WHATS HAPPENED!?" Ichigo demanded,needing to know what could make Rukia cry so much.

"A murder,now please go around"

"WHO?Who was murdered?" lifting the officer off the floor and pinning him to the wall,without realising what he was doing.

"Uh..I don't..umm...a girl called....Orihime Inoue."

He breathed a sigh of relief as the angered teen allowed him to drop to the floor and rapidly tried to scurry back to his feet as the orange haired youth ran through the yellow tape into the alley.  
And instantly he regreted the decision,the scene that met his eyes was beyond that of a warzone.

The walls were stained red with dried blood and the floor had still wet pools of Orihime's blood slowly connecting to what seemed like a vast morbid lake, in the centre of this lake was the skinless shattered remains of one of Ichigo's most beloved friends,l ike some sort of hellish island in the sea of blood. Her skin had been ripped from her body and hung around the alleyway like some sort of necrotic streamers and the eyes still in their sockets were burned, but what sickened him the most was her heart, it had been ripped from her chest,leaving her ribs broken wide,and forced into her mouth.

Ichigo vomited,and then felt,what to him,was the all to welcome relief of unconciousness, dropped heavily to his knees and dropped once more into the pool of blood.


End file.
